White Walls Red Blood
by Jael Rainer
Summary: The story of Little Se'la from the story Breathe and Trust me One-Shot. Contains murder and rape. Not pretty, people. You have been warned. STRONG M RATING


Warning! This one shot is a bit graphic and gore filled. This One-Shot does contain war crimes, murder and rape. Those under age and those with weak stomachs DO NOT PROCEED TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! All heinous acts committed in this story are done by sick and twisted people.

If this story does not make sense it was a deliberate attempt to show how the events would break a beings mind. Nothing in the main part of this story is warm and fuzzy. If you wanted happy then GO FIND ANOTHER STORY! Under age rape does occur. It is a fact of the world we live in. That DOES NOT make it right.

The murder that is committed is an act of self defense. And any one at any point in their lives can commit the act if pushed far enough.

Again this is in the horror section for a reason!

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the Original Avatar Characters, Creations, or Animals. Do not Sue me I'm just playing with them.

Hey everyone! Here's the one shot! Finally. It's been bugging the crap out of me for days which is why I didn't post last night. Please forgive me. You know I wouldn't skip out without a good reason. I was trying to tone this down actually. As a survivor of abuse, it was no where near as bad as this story and it didn't last this long because I fought back a whole heck of a lot quicker, I was trying to show the trauma without stirring up my own nightmares. And at first I failed big time. I woke up in a cold sweat and hugging one of the posters on my bed. Not pretty. But finally I got it down to what you are about to read. Hopefully it will explain Se'la's difficulty being close to anyone enough for you to understand why she is the way she is.

Oh by the way Se'la is only five years old.

Hell's Gate

"Norm!" Grace Augustine yelled again trying to get the lanky man's attention. The white walls were getting to everyone and his pacing was driving her insane. Jake was beginning to look angry enough to take the cell apart. Norm jerked at the yell and turned back to her. "Sit your ass down before I sit it down for you." Even the air was wrong in here. It felt dead against their skin. And smelled so sterilized it made Grace's nose hurt.

Minutes turned into hours before the door to the hallway outside the cell opened with a swish. Trudy walked in pushing a lunch cart. "Personally I don't think these tree huggin' traitors deserve steak." She threw a wink at the cell and the pacing Norm within.

The overstuffed guard got up quicker than Trudy thought he would, but no matter. "They get steak? That's bullshit. Lemme see that." He bent down to the empty cart and pushed aside the sliding panel that would have revealed food if there had been any. "What the?"

The cool metal of the hand gun's muzzle stopped the sentence from continuing to pass his lips. "Yeah you know what that is." Trudy said, a wicked smile tugging at her lips. "Down." The guard sank to his knees. Her hands caught on the butt of his gun and unholstered it quickly. "All the way down." Trudy made the point with her own guns butt. She pistol whipped him across the back of his skull knocking him out cold.

"Max! Clear!" Trudy yelled opening the prison cell door. "Yes kiddies this is a jail break." The waved them out beyond the body of the prone man. "Morris you really have to lay off the pastries." She muttered cleaning up the last loose end here. The man must have weighed two hundred fifty pounds easy, and Trudy felt each one as she tugged the hefty man into the cell and locked the door on him.

"Max," Grace began as they left the jail cell behind. "You remember that family that Selfridge turned over to Quaritch for testing?" Doctor Patel's face blanched at the memory. Yes he remembered. He had also heard the stories of what was being one to them. They were only spoken in hushed whispers and filled his veins with ice. "If this goes the way I think it will," Grace continued, "Most of the military will leave for a final push. Get them out as soon as you can." She shuddered pulling on a face mask that Norm handed her. "If Quaritch wins, they would be better off dead."

Max nodded soberly. He agreed more than even he like to admit. Max wrung his hands nervously waiting for his mask. "And Max be very careful in the basements."Grace added.

Max's eyebrows furrowed in wonder before he was called away by Jake who told him to stay behind. That he needed some one inside that he could trust. Max stayed.

Se'la curled into a ball as far from the door as she could. The florescent lights glared off the padded white walls hurting her eyes. The air was all wrong, it was cold and filtered not warm and smelling of damp earth and plant life. It more than anything else it scared her. She could deal with the feeling of wrongness the floors and walls exuded. There was no dirt to dig her feet into, no plants to run her fingers across. But that air, it just got under her skin, not just literally. Making her flesh crawl.

The white coats came at least once a day since they had taken Hataak away. They weren't so bad. They smelled bad and used things that felt as bad as hellfire wasp stings but the nice ones always brought some fruit or maybe even a flower from the outside. One smelled like rotting flesh though. And he always laughed when he saw the new marks on her from the nights activities.

But the solders and their questing fingers. That was another matter. She shivered again at the thought. Se'la drew her knees even tighter into her chest as if hugging them would protect her. Hataak would protect her, but he wasn't here. Her parents would chase the monsters away, but she hadn't seen them in months. Months in silence only broken by her nightly screams of pain. Silence torn to shreds by the click of locking restraints.

The entire point of having them seemed to be spent seeing how much they could take before breaking. They wouldn't break when all four of them were together. The adults were too strong a force to be snapped like twigs, they were more like the mountains that they called home. Strong and even though they were in constant motion, they were unbending, implacable in their fury.

Even when their children were taken away, the adults fury only intensified. Nothing assuaged it. In the end they were dealt with. They served their purpose in finding out exactly how much a Na'vi could take. Armor piercing rounds worked quite effectively. Then they were good for nothing other than an anatomy lesson.

The young, could they even be called children, proved to be just as resilient as their parents. As long as they were together. The male crouched between the scientists and his sister, never allowing them near her while he was awake. Each time he had to be sedated. He fought falling asleep like it was death itself, waking up each time, hours later, to his sister's quite sobs and tear stained face. He would look her over, searching for damage that would enrage him for hours after he saw it. In the end he was taken away as well.

And so she was alone. No protector. No comforter. No resistance left but her own. The first day all she did was wait, hoping Hataak would return, knowing he wouldn't. She was scared, you could see it in her eyes. But beyond the fear there was still courage. At least at first.

After the scientists left for the day she would try to fall asleep. And for a few hours she succeeded. And then the real torture began. The restraints held her to the wall of her padded cell or the floor. And the soldiers would come. Sometimes one, sometimes more. After the first time she tried to blank out her mind, loose herself to the pain they caused. But it was getting harder. She began walking up before they were done. Her inner being refusing to stay buried in her mind. It was then the real battle for her spirit started.

Their flesh tasted of meat that a sturmbeest vomited up in her mouth. Cold and vile as she gagged on it. Her eyes went wide as air was stolen from her lungs. Grunting sounded from above her. "Oh yes!" Someone moaned above her.

Se'la flexed her arms testing the strength of the shackles that held her and felt them give. "Man she's moving." Her legs she tried next. The links weren't as strong as they should have been. But she didn't snap them yet. "Think she's waking up?" A voice asked. Was that fear she heard?

"Nah. Besides this savage would probably enjoy what we're doing to her." A confident voice returned. As slowly as she could she looked to the door. It was foolishly left open. The hall outside was quite and still. Her gaze shifted to the soldiers pants, still bunched around his ankles, carefully so she didn't see what she could easily felt. And beyond the pain she nurtured a tiny ember of hope as her eyes fell on the hilt of a knife attached to those clothes and just within reach.

If they had been focused on anything but their own pleasure they would have seen their downfall hidden in her hooded eyes. Their deaths might have been prevented by her own.

Se'la pulled at the bonds around her extremities. Slowly the links that held them gave under the constant pressure, opening unnoticed to the two humans above her. She forced her breathing to remain steady as she waited for a massive surge of adrenaline to hit her nervous system. And then as she felt it flood her muscles with that blessed hormone, her eyes flew open with a rage filling them that would make Eywa herself proud to call her a daughter.

Her hands found the hilts of their knives and tore them from their sheaths. Without a moments breath between the actions she tore one knife through the male over her face. From groin to jaw the blade split into his flesh. Blood flowed freely down her arm dripping from the lifeless carcass onto her pale blue skin. She shoved it off as the other male retreated to the far corner releasing his bowels in fear.

He must have been the one noticing her movement. If he felt fear before, she would show him the true meaning of terror. Blood flowed from her every orifice, making thick rivets of sticky red fluid across her skin. In some part of her mind she realized that she must look like death, the incarnation of a persons greatest fear.

Death and pain were in her golden eyes. And the young marine who cowered wondered in the corner of his mind what would be worse. And he felt like laughing as he realized that he was cowering before a five year old. One who was bigger and stronger than he would ever be. It was insanity. And it was real.

Se'la stood painfully, her hands tightening on the knives in her hands but her rage was leaving her, leaving only pain as she walked on unsteady feet toward her second rapist. He must have seen an opportunity to overpower her and maybe get out of this room alive, because he launched himself at her. Her knife found purchase in his heart at the last moment as he bowled her over.

They rolled once, twice, Se'la and the now dead second attacker, before coming to a stop. She pulled herself away from the bodies and hid again in the corner. Today she had fought back and won. What about tomorrow? She didn't know the way out of this personal hell. She wouldn't even try to leave without knowing what happened to Hataak and their parents. So she resigned herself to death. Because most likely the white coats would see the bodies and death would also be her end.

Max waited until the soldiers left leaving only a skeleton crew in the hallways. He would never admit it but he was a pretty good pick pocket back on earth before he became a scientist and went to Pandora. That skill came in handy now. He had to lift three different clearance cards to get into special section. Not to mention tranquilize two guards.

But he got nervous when one of the two doors he came here to open stood wide. Blood was everywhere. The walls, the floor, even the ceiling was splattered with the plasma. He looked around but didn't see a small blue skinned Na'vi child anywhere. Not until a knife flashed against the light. The movement caught his eye and what he saw terrified him.

Se'la's was face was revealed to be streaked with blood and tears as turned toward him. "Are you here to kill me, White Coat?" She asked, her voice strung tighter than a bow string, pain in every syllable.

"No." Max wanted to cry. It wasn't that he was so close to the Na'vi, but he suddenly got the picture of his sister in this child's place. Yes she had committed murder. But it was plain to him what had really happened. No one deserved what filled his vision now. And he was sure that until the day he died, that moment was what he would see every time he closed his eyes. "I'm here to get you out of this place and back home."

"Do I even have a home?" Se'la asked miserably. "Not without my family."

Max gritted his teeth and went to search the bodies for the keys to her shackles. The first body seemed to have them. "I know where your brother is." He stood and crept toward her, careful not to move to fast. "May I?" He pointed to her shackles. Se'la nodded and held out her hands and feet, the knives still at the ready. "He's in the next cell. I didn't see on the monitors any mention of your parents." The first shackle came off slowly, cracking the blood that had dried to her skin around it's edges.

"They are dead." She murmured. "The white coats laughed about it." Fresh tears silently spilled down her cheeks, wetting the dried blood and carrying some of it down her neck where it dried in the hospital gown she was clothed in.

Another restraint came off with a sickening crack. "I'm sorry."

"Just get us out of here please." She nearly begged.

The last two bindings came off quickly and Max led her out of the room.

Hataak had tried to attack Max when he saw the state his sister was in only stopping when she placed herself between them. He's leading us out of here, she said in Na'vi. I trust him. Hataak had hugged her then. He then took one of her two knives and held her hand, refusing to let go no matter what.

Max had asked them to stay in this cell while he created a distraction. And he was very creative. Moments after he left the crackling of fire reached her ears and the smell of burnt flesh filled the room. Max reappeared as smoke began filling the corridor. "Come on. We only have a few seconds." Max waved them out of the room and further into the basement of the complex.

"Where are we going White Coat?" Hataak growled, poking him in the ribs with the wicked looking knife.

Max opened a safety door with a very informative sign that said emergency exit. "Would you mind getting that thing out of my ribs?" He waved them into the tunnel the air lock safety door and shut the door behind them. "This tunnel goes straight to the surface outside the fence. Do you to know the way from there?"

Hataak laughed at the idea of a Na'vi getting lost in the forest. "We'll be fine. Are there any guards?"

"No." Max gave them a key card. "Slide this through the reader and the gate will open."

Se'la took Max's hand in hers. "Thank you Max." How did she know his name he wondered until she tapped his Id key card.

The ground felt amazing under her feet. But it took them days to get back to the Omaticaya clan. Even longer after they realized that Hometree was destroyed.

When they were spotted the Taronyu a cry went up that echoed in the trees until the forest shook with the call. Se'la wanted to hide but Hataak kept a firm hold on her hand as Tsu'tey road up on a Direhorse and held out a hand to them in welcome. _"Welcome home to you're family."_

And so a new era began.

So what do you think? Did I do my job? Please read and review so I know if I screwed up.

Some questions you might have I wanted to address real quick. Se'la has been trapped alone for nearly a year and she was with her parents and Hataak for nine months so all told she and Hataak were trapped in white padded cells for a year and eight months. She has gone a little insane which under the circumstances of being tortured for nearly two years and raped daily for one is understandable.

Why does she trust Max? He smells like the Na'vi and outside. Not of humans and cold dead recirculated air. And he didn't tie her down and start poking her with needles And face it does Max Patel look like a scientist? He looks to me like a cuddly teddy bear.

Any way I can't think of any other questions but if you can let me know.


End file.
